1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal, a communication system, and a communication controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that perform a telephone call, a video conference, or the like via a communication network, such as the Internet or a dedicated line, have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing travel costs and time. In such a communication system, depending on a function that a communication terminal is provided with, content data such as image data of conference participants, image data of conference material, or the like, or stroke data based on handwriting operations, can be shared among the communication terminals.
Moreover, a method of transmitting image data by a session established between an electronic information board and a communication terminal has been disclosed. For example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-88943.